But, I'm Scared
by bringmesomepie
Summary: "Is that everything?" Cas asked. "I think so." Holly looked up from the moving truck.


"Is that everything?" Cas asked.

"I think so." Holly looked up from the moving truck.

Dean sat on the porch with the mini Winchesters. Cas lead Holly over to the porch. "Alright, troops, big sister has to go. Go say your good byes."

Aster and Finley were up and walked over to their big sister. The two 14 year olds hugged her and smiled. "Hey fun in college." They said in unison.

"Have fun. I'll miss you." Sonny smiled.

"I'll miss you too." Holly smiled at the 12 year old and hugged her before looking at Ethan and Johnny.

The two 11 year old boys were next. "Visit soon, Holly."

"I will, I promise." Holly smiled. She looked up at her father.

Dean slowly rose to his feet. "Call every night. If you ever fell like you are going to break or just having a bad day, just call."

"I will, Daddy. I promise." Holy smiled.

"I love you." Dean smiled.

"Bye, Daddy." Holly hugged her father. "Don't have my baby sister without me."

"I'll try not too but you know what happened with all your other siblings." Dean laughed.

"Holly, you're gonna miss your flight." Cas said.

"You're not coming with me to the University to help me unpack?"

"Honey, you are going to Kansas University. You're gonna be staying with Granny and Grandpa." Cas smiled.

"But…I-I-I have never been away from home for longer than a few days." Holly said.

"Honey, you are just one call away. Granny and Grandpa are going to be there." Dean said.

"But…I'm scared." Holly whimpered.

"Everything is going to be fine." Cas said as she lead Holly to the car.

&^%$# !#$%^&%$# !#$%^&%$# !$%^

**_2 Months Later…_**

"How are your classes?"

"They are ok. I'm doing fine in them. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"How's Daddy? Finley, Aster, Sonny, Ethan, Johnny, and Kayla?"

"They are at Uncle Sammy's and Aunt Jess."

"Why? It's not like Maddi is there anymore. I have classes with her. We are thinking about giving an apartment together."

"You're not liking Granny and Grandpa's?"

"No, I love it there, but I need to have some independence. I have my own job and so does Maddi."

"Then go for it."

"Where's Dad? I wanna talk to him."

There was silence over the phone. "Holly?"

"Hey, Daddy."

"Princess, it's not really a good time, right now. Your baby sister wants to arrive early."

"What? You're having the baby?"

"Yeah, been in labor for ummm…8 hours."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's no big deal, honey, you have school. That should be your one priority. I'm fine."

"I told you to call me."

"I'm sorry, honey, it's slipped my mind. I gotta go." Dean hung up.

&^%$# ! #$%^&*^%$# ! #$%^&

**_2 Months Later…_**

"Alright, you go and stay with your folks for a while, I'll see you later." Maddi said.

"Have fun, tell Uncle Sammy and Aunt Jess I said hey." Holly smiled.

"They are gonna see you in a few hours." Maddi exclaimed.

"But still…"

"Fine, go see your baby sister. Tell Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas I said hey."

"Alright, go." Holly walked away from the car with her suitcase and went over to the front door and knocked. She waited a few minutes before Cas opened the door. Holly noticed right off the bat that Cas looked bad. "Hey, Papa."

Cas weakly smiled. "Hey Jelly Bean."

"How have you been? You looked exhausted."

"Well, it's been a little stressful lately." Cas let his daughter in.

"What's been going on?"

"Your Daddy started working on cars with Bobby even though Dr. Harvelle and Dr. Tran told him no."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine, now. He slipped a disk in his back about two weeks ago. Now, he hasn't lost all his baby weight and hasn't been exercising as much as he would like and he is back on his cane. Little Miss Eliot Dale hasn't been doing us much favors."

"Where is everyone?"

"Umm…" Cas paused for a moment. "Finley is hanging out with friends, Aster is at the mall with some her friends, Sonny went roller skating with her best friend, Johnny went down the road to hang out with a friend, Ethan is sick and Kayla is having fun playing doctor with Ethan. Dean should be in the kitchen or living room and Eliot is sleeping."

Holly nodded and walked into the empty living room. She ended up walking into the kitchen to find her Father with a smile on his face and ear buds in his ears and a very messy bed head. It made Holly smile that her Dad was still in good spirits. He was fixing lunch, but he was still in sweatpants and a old t shirt, Holly remember him wearing her whole life.

Holly just stood in the door way and watched her Dad dance to the rhythm of whatever song her was listening too. He just kept on could was Holly thought was spaghetti.

It took Dean a while to turn around and spot his eldest daughter watching him. He flinched and pulled out his ear buds. "Holly bug!"

"Hey Daddy." She smiled.

"I wasn't expecting you until later." Dean said grabbed his discarded cane and limped over to Holly.

"Maddi and I got an earlier flight." Holly said then hugged her father.

"I guess Papa told you what happened to me."

"Yeah, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Dr. Tran said my back almost healed, but he's a pain in the ass and making me walk with this stupid fucking cane for 2 more weeks."

"Papa told me you still have some baby weight?" Holly smirked.

"Hey, you try losing weight with a slipped disk. It sucks because I was 10 pounds away from losing it all before I hurt my back."

"Maddi and I are living together."

"Good, you and your cousin were always close."

"Yeah, we are both working in between classes and we split the rent."

Den smiled. "My little jelly bean has grown up."

"I'm still you're little jelly bean, Daddy. I will always been your little jelly bean." Holly said.

"I know, darling. Now, what's going on in your love life? Got any guys in your life?"

Holly looked down at her hands. "Umm, Yeah, I do have somebody."

"What's his name?"

"Charlie, Charlie Bradbury is _her_ name."

Dean eyes went wide but then his smile grew wider. "What's she like?"

"She's really into video games and Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Star Trek. You'd like her a lot."

"When am I going to meet her then?"

"Soon, we just couldn't afford flying her with."

"Understandable. Next holiday you're bringing her."

"Ok." Holly smiled.

"Come on let's get you unpacked." Dean smiled and walked out of the kitchen. Holly tailed behind and breathed a sigh relief. For the first time in a while, Holly wasn't scared.


End file.
